Reloaded
| Next = | Episode list = Season 1 }} Series Premiere. The Major Crimes Division investigates a series of grocery store robberies when the Special Investigation Section (SIS) surveillance operation targeting one of the robbers turns deadly. Meanwhile, members of the division are forced to adjust to having a new team leader and a new member. The Victim * Larry Martin, member of the robbery crew who surrendered to SIS who was willing to identify his fellow robbers. He was later murdered by one of the other robbers while waiting for the Force Investigation Division to transport him to the police station. Larry was a retired U.S. Marine Corps Lance Corporal from Scottsdale, Arizona. * Barry Seaton, driver of the robbery crew who was under surveillance by SIS. Barry was one of the robbers who was killed by SIS during the commission of the robbery. Barry was a former U.S. Army Private from Decatur, Illinois. * Scott Henry, member of the robbery crew who was killed by SIS during the commission of the robbery, along with Barry Seaton. * Randall John, member of the robbery crew who was found murdered on a rooftop near the robbery after the murder of Larry Martin. Randall was a retired U.S. Marine Corps Private from Clayton, Georgia. The Suspects * Greg Miller, leader of the robbery crew and son of LAPD Detective Miller. Greg used the knowledge from his father's investigation into the robberies to stay ahead of the investigators. Evidence * Fully automatic M4-rifles stolen from a military base. * .40 caliber handgun used to kill Larry Martin and Randall John. * Win or Die first-person shooter console game, played by the robbers and the way they communicated with each other. * User log of Gun Heaven shooting range located in Northridge. All of the robbers visited the range in order to maintain their shooting skills. * All of the robbers were admitted to a drug-treatment center specializing in veterans at the same time for Meth addiction. The rehab center was were the robbers met for the first time and where they started planning their robbery spree. Plot At the start of the investigation, the Major Crimes Division nearly received a "jack-pot" in the form of a confession from a captured robber, Larry Martin. Larry agreed to tell his name and the names of his friends (the other robbers) and in turn he would only be charged with the robberies and not the murders of his friends. Before he was able to confess, he was murdered by the other robbers who returned to the crime scene "to clean up loose ends". Larry was still at the crime scene and not in the safety of a police station because of Force Investigation Division policies which stated that FID would be the ones to remove him from the scene of the crime. After receiving the identities of the deceased robbers from the Federal Bureau of Investigation who had flagged the fingerprints because they were veterans suspected of weapon theft, Major Crimes served search warrants to the robbers' apartments but did not seemingly find any incriminating evidence. The division also wondered how the robbers knew each other as they were not from the same branch of service and they did not serve together in the same place. They also weren't from the same towns. The robbers were not a part of any veterans organizations and had no criminal records. They also did not have cellphones or land lines in their apartments. On a closer look, Det. Sykes found the same FPS game in all of the robbers' personal effects, along with a game console, stating that the console is basically a computer and they probably communicated through that. She also noted that veterans usually met up at shooting ranges in order to maintain their shooting skills. After the fourth robber, later identified as Randall John, was found dead near the robbery scene of an apparent suicide, Dr. Fernando Morales ruled it a murder on the basis that the weapon he was using did not malfunction because of "limp wristing" which is common for suicides. After Dr. Morales' examination, the FBI told Major Crimes that Randall John, along with the other robbers, were all users of Gun Heaven shooting range, validating Det. Sykes' hunch. Short time later, Lt. Flynn has an angry outburst towards Capt. Raydor about her policy with FID that led to one of the suspects murder as he was left in a police car at the scene, Raydor realizes that the robbers had an uncanny knowledge of LAPD policy and the movements of the police during the search for the robbers. Flynn and Raydor realize that Detective Miller, the main detective on the robbery case mentioned all male members of his family have been in the military including himself and his son. Julio and Miller trick his son, Greg, outside where he is arrested by the police. Provenza finds a gun on him and they also find the game that the robbers were using to communicate. Greg, along with the other robbers, also visited the same firing range and Greg helped his father with his case so he knew about the detectives movements in investigating the robbery. However, while it would work at trial, Assistant Chief Taylor insists on making deals and this won't be enough to get one. As the DA tries to offer a deal of murder in the second degree for the robbers the cops killed while ignoring the murders Greg committed himself, Greg and his lawyer refuse. However, Raydor brings in new evidence in the form of the fact that the five robbers met a drug treatment center. Raydor proposes that Greg knew of the undercover operation and split his team up to get rid of the rest of them when he knew that one was thinking of turning himself in. The lawyer asks for manslaughter instead and Greg claims that he and the other robber were only trying to buy the captured one time to escape when they fired and the other robber committed suicide out of remorse for killing his friend. However, Julio points out that with the type of gun that was used in the murder, the recoil would mean the shots would've landed all over the place unless the gun was corrected after each shot. All of the bullets hit the police car meaning they were deliberately aiming at it. They threaten to charge Greg with felony murder for all the deaths and go for the death penalty if he doesn't accept a deal of two counts of murder in the second degree with thirty years to life in prison for each charge served concurrently. Greg reluctantly accepts the deal. Guest Cast * Vyto Ruginis (Robbery-Homicide Division Detective Miller, original investigator of the robberies) * Chad Michael Collins (Greg Miller) * John Prosky (Mr. Banks) * Derek Magyar (Larry Martin) Recurring * Anthony Ruivivar (D.D.A. Ozzy Michaels) Locations Episode Notes * John Prosky, who plays the defense attorney Mr. Banks in this episode appeared in the same role in the pilot episode of The Closer. Trivia * The dead man's eyelids tremble when Dr. Morales examines his head wound. * When Dr. Morales examines the body of Randall John, he explained to Capt. Raydor the basics of "limp wrist syndrome" which somewhat confused Raydor. It would be highly unlikely that Raydor wouldn't know what "limp wristing" is, considering her background in the Force Investigation Division. This was most likely explained for the sake of the viewer. * It has been around a week since Brenda left the LAPD. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere